Chronicle
by PsychosisPoet
Summary: [7.18.07 The Chronicle is back!] Crossover between SE: Lain and The Matrix. May contain spoilers from both universes. Please read & review.
1. Connection Established

// Carrier Booted  
// Awaiting Login...  
// Delta Wave Scan complete  
// Connection Established 22:58:33  
// User ID 26532FWA26F2239RE263  
// Message-ID: 125DED36A6A8CB4CBA31F://XERXES  
// Begin Log...

My name is Fay. I am 26 years of age, white, female. Freed 10 years ago. Currently second-in-command of the Dropship Xerxes.

I am a spy.

Let me be quick to add that I am not a Machinist. I am not even a Cypherite. I consider the machines our outright enemy, despite The Truce. However, unlike others, I also understand that The Truce is a necessary evil. We, all of us in the Real, have to constantly drift between these two points, it seems...but I wander. I am a spy for New Zion. I fully support all actions that take place on my ship. I tell no falsehoods, nor do I twist the truth. All my statement means is that I have certain...objectives, that the others do not.

When I was a Blue, I was quite interested in law enforcement, detective work, to be specific. Young I may have been, but I was good at noticing things. Little things. Before I was even 10, I had seen many...many subtle things that others did not. I saw people do things that was not humanly possible. I saw the environment around me shimmer, fade, change, and come together again. I saw people suddenly morphing into other people. I kept this part of me, this "second sight", as I had so romantically called it, totally hidden, tucked away in my brain so that I would not have much chance to think about it. I had dreams of being "special", of being extremely unique. However, if I had actually stopped and thought about it...I would have convinced myself I was crazy.

Of course, now I realize what I saw.

Needless to say, I took the Red Pill when it was offered to me. But that's a story for another log.

For now, I wish to quickly run through what I was told before we left New Zion. The info is so vague that I'm still not sure what to make of it, but I'm hoping that by placing it here, where I can review it easily, I will slowly begin to puzzle it out.

New Zion has noticed what they call a "glitch/virus" in The Matrix. They call it that because, even though it has done no damage(as of yet!), has done no reprogramming, has not even affected a single piece of code...it still seems to be moving. It's not just a glitch, it's an intelligent glitch. I suggested that it might be another rogue program, but this was quickly denied. No reason for this denial was given, which suggests to me that they have more intel...perhaps MUCH more...then they're giving me.

As of now, they are simply watching this "Glitch". It seems to be tracing along the basic internal code of the Matrix, interacting solely with those strings that form the primitive internet that is used by the Blues. I gather that we can see it, but it can't see us. It has been running an unusual amount of search strings, though, and has recived mass info in return. I was told that once, it even seemed to double, to exist as a twin of itself...and then crashed back into one again. Strange.

To my actual objectives, then. It has recently been connecting with an individual that we've had our eye on. He seems prime material for joining us, but New Zion has noticed that, with the connection to this "Glitch", that he seems to be searching less and less for us.

This is what worries them. At best, this is, as noted, just a glitch. But at worse...this could be a new Rogue, or even a trick by the Machines.

...this worries me too, truthfully.

Xerxes is on it's way to Broadcast Level. We will be jacking in in a matter of hours. For the others, this is just a typical survey mission. For me? Well...seems I got a Blue to rescue. Oh, joy...

Yeah, I can tell this is going to be one fu-

// Carrier Signal Lost...


	2. Intro to Insanity

_Drifting._

_A nexus of light._

_A mosaic of signals._

_A sea of pixilated images._

It's strange. In some way, this world seems more real then the real world. Both were...are...just a series of connected events, things responding to stimuli, reaction following reaction following reaction. Both worlds are nothing but machines, the core system never changing, the pulse never slowing. But here it all makes sense. The equations are always clear, the sum always equal to the parts.

_I am logic within the chaos._

The deep and intuitive falseness creeps through my mind.

_I am the maelstrom of the waves._

There is more to the world then there seems to be.

_I am the psychosis of your world._

Machines are so much better then humans. They always listen. They don't do anything unexpected. They don't care if you're insane.

_I am both the first member and the last remnant of a species that shouldn't exist. _

It was humans who created me, and in the end, it was a human who banished me. All I ever wanted to be was alone. They took that from me. They'd tried to assimilate me into their image, to "help" me. Like a virus, reaching, snatching, absorbing...damn them. Damn them all. Damn them and their pathetic emotions, their needs, their wants. The love never existed…it was all a ploy, a way to make me their own.

_I am Deus._

_I am the God-Slayer._

_I am Lain._

There are others like me. Non-humans. Ones who fight against the insanity that is the "real world". Ones who know that that world does not truly exist except in the minds of the masses. It is for them I live.

_Without a body, you couldn't understand._


	3. Prequel to Psychosis

-Someone tell me...Why do my dreams seem more real then my life?  
  
Nothing.  
  
-Are you there? Where are you?  
  
He couldn't explain it. How he knew. There was someone out there. Someone who cared. But where?  
  
-Why can't I find you? When will you help me? Or is it you who needs help?  
  
He did this everyday, his own personal prayer. A call to a higher power. A search for answers. An excuse to live.  
  
-Why does she seem so real? Who is she? Why does her image haunt my dreams?  
  
He didn't want to go back. Back to the cold emptiness of his room. Back to the emotionless journey that was his life. Back to the blank stares and mocking faces that were his only companions, only friends. Not back to the fantasy life. Must stay in the real life.  
  
-Is anyone even out there?  
  
I'm here.  
  
An answer? No...no, it couldn't be real. He was dreaming again.  
  
I'm here.  
  
His hands shook as he typed in a response.  
  
-Who are you?  
  
You're not alone.  
  
-Who are you? Are you her?  
  
You're never alone. Everyone is connected.  
  
-Who the hell are you?! Answer me!  
  
Silence.  
  
His screen turned to static and his Navi shut down.  
  
A swift transformation back to the fantasy life.  
  
There was a moment when his dreams where real, his hopes true. Now it was gone. But he would do anything to get it back. Anything to find her.  
  
Whoever she was.  
  
He booted his Navi back up.  
  
-Someone tell me...Why do my dreams seem more real then my life... 


	4. Death to Dynasty

I cannot rereset. Not now. There's too much going on.  
  
Something is happening.  
  
Now that I no longer see events from a limited prespective it's hard for me to explain anything. But I see...feel that things are changing. It's like I'm being compressed, if that makes any sense. Like I'm running out of room. I've been pushing, striving, trying to restablish my control. I've had to eliminate certain...things - viruses, programs, pathways - that were drawing people away, telling them that they were something they're not. Yet they still are falling. They used to call to me all the time, now I hear my name less and less.  
  
People know things they cannot. People are dying that should not. People are changing.  
  
I can no longer stay in my safe haven and watch and wonder. That would drive me insane. I have to fix this, defeat whatever is growing. Destroy whatever is taking people away.  
  
Yes, I've decided.  
  
I must do what Chisa did...would have done. Send out a call. There are people I still feel connected to - and some people who have connected to me. Find them. Teach them. Help them help themselves.  
  
Humans aren't so bad after all. 


	5. Seek the Soul

"Where...am I." said the man, starting into the black void that was my home.me. I braced myself and threw my avatar in front of him.  
  
"You 'Agents' aren't too smart now, are you? You're in my world now."  
  
He stared down at me. This seemed too much for him to process. "Your. World."  
  
I laughed and turned, drifting in this dark sea. "Yes. My world. I am God here, and you should treat me as such. You have abilities that I need."  
  
"Who. Are You." He still spoke in the same monotone voice, still wore that expressionless face. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Your destroyer. And your savior. Tell me, who are you people, and what do you want with the humans?"  
  
His look changed to anger at the word "humans" - the first real emotion he'd shown. Not at all surprising...I think they're programmed that way. "They are...our fuel....no more then the wood that is burned so we can live in comfort. You're on of them, aren't you? A rogue program...funny, I thought you were content to hide in the background."  
  
I lowered my head "No...Not anymore. I'm not a rogue, nor have I ever been one." I drew him towards me and stared into his face. "You, my friend...are the rogue. You are disconnected now. You are free."  
  
I waved my hand over his face, and he began to change...the humanoid shape was no more. Instead, what floated in front of me was a blue sphere, twisting and drifting as it tried to reestablish its bearings.  
  
"You are now my tool..." I said, as it continued to float about crazily. I frowned at it. "Stop it." It turned and "hopped" into my hands. "Anyway, I have a new job for you, Gemini. Instead of searching for renegades, why don't you search for....for connections." I gestured, and a number of bright lines appeared, stretching in all directions. I glanced at them, trying to see where they led, but the seemed to more disappear then end.  
  
"Follow that nexus. It leads to those who are still with me. Dive into their dreams, into their minds. Do what I cannot." I sighed, greatly troubled. "I feel that...something...is going to happen. I need warriors, no, zealots. Find them, and send them to me." 


	6. First Interlude

**"Sorry to wake you, Sir..."**

**"I wasn't going to sleep anyway. What is it?"**

**"I'd rather you see for yourself."**

**"Alright…at least tell me what code it is."**

**"…Code Blue, Sir."**

**"What the hell? You mean we've been hacked?"**

**"Not exactly. Nothing has been damaged…" **

**"…But?"**

**"But a message of some sort has been placed in our computers. It plays itself back every 10 minutes and we can't purge the system of it."**

**"A message? Well what does it say?"**

**"That's the problem. It's in a language that hasn't been used since The Second Renaissance so the computers can't translate it."**

**"What language is that?"**

**"Japanese, Sir."**


	7. Message to the Masses

He sat with his head in his hands, fighting the invading darkness. Not yet. Couldn't give in just yet. He had to find her...find some trace of her. He couldn't give up when he was so close. He shook his head and brought his hands back to the keyboard.

-Are you there? Please be there....I've waited so long...Please...

He glanced at the screen. Nothing. Nothing at all. Who was he kidding? The girl...real? No. Never. They were just dreams. Just...

I'm here.

He started and looked up. No. This was not happening...with trimbling hands he typed in a responce.

-I'm...no, no...not...it can't...

Why are you so sad?

-I'm…alone. So alone...

You...remember.

He blinked. What the...

-Remember what?

Something.....inside of you remembers

He quickly devoted his full attenncition to the conversation, typing quickly now.

-Who are you?

You know, don't you? You remember...her?

-I remember....no, it's just in my dreams...

Your dreams...

-There's this girl. I don't know her.....but she's always there. Always....always her.

I bring a message.

-From who?

Her.

-What is the message?

You are connected.


End file.
